Cloudy Skies
by futureauthor13
Summary: Takes place in the 'It Runs in the Family' universe. When Maddie learns that an old friend of her dad's is staying for the weekend, it doesn't seem like a big deal. But then she meets Cloudy Jay. CJ seems nice enough, she even seems cool. But, does she still like her dad? More importantly, would she try to steal him away from her and her mom? What's a nine year old to do? Complete
1. Chapter 1

**If Benson were real, he'd be calling me a slacker right now, lol. I've had this idea for more than a week and I'm finally getting off my lazy butt and writing it. Hope you guys enjoy! Btw, Maddie (as well as Robbie) are nine in this, so it takes place before Chapter 4 of 'It Runs in the Family'. That's all, enjoy reading! **

Maddie sat on the couch and flipped through channels. She sighed. "Why is there never anything good during the day on Fridays?" she asked no one in particular, "the best stuff doesn't come on until tonight."

She had the living room all to herself since Margaret was working on some paperwork she brought home with her, although the two were going to watch a movie together that night. She always enjoyed doing stuff with her mother, especially since most of the time she hung out with her friends or her dad most of the time. But when it came to things like watching movies and getting manicures (even a tomboy like her could admit they were kinda fun), she was glad to have her mom.

As for Mordecai, he was out getting a couple things from the store. Her parents had told her a couple nights ago that an old friend was staying in the guest room for the weekend. She couldn't help but wonder who this 'friend' was.

Finally giving up on tv, Maddie turned it off and started playing a game on her DS. But before she could get into the game, the doorbell rang. "I'll get it, Mom!" Maddie shouted, tossing the blue DS on the couch.

"Thanks!" she heard her mother shout back. Looking through the peephole, she saw... a cloud? Opening the door, she saw a tall woman, about the same age as her parents, standing in front of her. She was wearing an orange sweatshirt and jeans, with a tan scarf. It was late Autumn so her outfit wasn't that unusual. What caught Maddie's eye was that it looked like she was entirely made out of a cloud, but she didn't float or anything. Even her hair (which was tied in a ponytail) was a small white, puffy cloud. She had seen plenty of weird stuff (even if she was just a kid), but it was still strange.

"Hey kiddo," the woman said in a friendly tone. Maddie held back a scowl. Kiddo? First off, she was nine, only three years away from being a preteen, she wasn't really a kid. Two, her parents and even Skips called her 'Kiddo' maybe once or twice in her whole life, but they were family! She didn't even know this lady, so she really didn't like getting nicknamed by a stranger.

"So, is your dad home?" she asked. Maddie blinked.

"Um, no, he went to the store," the bird answered, "but my mom's home."

"Great, thanks," the cloud replied before walking past Maddie. Just as she closed the door, Maddie heard her mother's bedroom door open.

"Oh hey Cloudy Jay," Margaret greeted, "how have you been?"

"Great!" Cloudy Jay replied, "and I see you've been doing well. You and Mordo got together?"

"Yep, almost fifteen years now," Margaret smiled, "and I've seen you've met our girl. Maddie?"

"Yeah, hey," Maddie replied, giving Cloudy Jay a small wave.

"You can call me CJ, or hey, call me whatever," Cloudy Jay said. She seemed friendly enough, and it wasn't as if she was trying too hard or being annoying. There was nothing to hate her for. But still...

CJ looked over at the tv and smiled. "Hey, nice set up," CJ commented. Underneath their tv were four systems: A PS3, a Wii, an XBox 360, and of course a Sega Masters system. Next to the entertainment center was a neat pile of the best games for each system, as well as a couple add ons for each system like a steering wheel or a glove (although they all knew not to use that for obvious reasons). Mordecai and Rigby had dubbed it the wall of awesome. There was a reason Rigby came over to their house to play video games and not the other way around.

"You play video games?" Maddie said, surprised. The way she was dressed she seemed more like a fashion designer or something high class that didn't play video games.

"Yeah, one of my favorite things to do," CJ replied, "and I bet you and your dad play a lot too."

Maddie smiled. "Yes, yes we do," the bird replied. They did have a lot of fun playing games together. Even her mom would join in on games like Mario Kart or games like that. She wasn't as good since she didn't practice as much as they did, but it still made for a fun night.

"Well then, do you want to play a round?" Maddie frowned.

"Um, no thanks," Maddie replied, "I'm kinda busy." Sure, CJ seemed nice, but she didn't really want to play video games with her. She then turned to her mom. "Hey Mom, I'm gonna go hang out in my room, okay?"

"Alright, I'll call you out when supper's ready," Margaret replied. There was a questioning tone in her voice, but she didn't try to question her daughter. Instead she offered CJ some coffee while Maddie headed towards her room. Once she laid down on her bed, she flipped open her phone and started typing.

'To Robbie: The guest is here, some cloud lady named CJ.' She hit send, and within moments she heard a 'Ping' alerting her to a new message.

_'Is she nice? Also, how can she be a cloud?'_

Maddie typed, 'Idk. But yeah, I guess she's nice.' The bird thought for a moment. Maybe she was a little annoyed by CJ, but not enough to hate her. She seemed nice, she played video games, and she could even be cool. Her mom liked her enough, and her dad liked almost everyone, so why should she not like her? Opening a new message, she typed, 'I think I'll be able to live with her for the weekend. Like I said, she's nice.'

After about twenty minutes and ten more text messages plus a game of pinball on her phone, Mordecai came home. To say the two were happy to see each other was an understatement. Maddie could hear the whole conversation from her room.

"CJ! Aw man, it's been forever!"

"I know right! So, you're an artist now huh?"

"Yeah but, it's no big deal. It's just like murals and pictures and stuff, but sometimes I draw comics for the paper so that's pretty fun."

"Nice."

The conversation seemed to go on and on. Maddie could clearly see how close the two were. They liked the same things, they laughed at each other's jokes and stories, she was like a girl version of Rigby. The bird cracked her door opened and looked at the two on the couch.

They were talking still but, just something about the way they sat irked her. CJ seemed just a little too close, and at one point she put her hand on Mordecai's shoulder. They were starting to look like those corny couples on the teen sitcoms she and Robbie would watch/make fun of. And Maddie didn't like it, not one bit.

"Yeah, it took a while to buy all the games, but it was totally worth it," Mordecai said, talking about their video game collection.

"Well, with all that practice you just might be able to beat me," CJ smirked, "_Might_."

"Is that a challenge?" Mordecai asked, playing along.

"Maybe," CJ replied.

"You can't," Maddie said before covering her mouth. But it was too late. The two adults turned to look at Maddie, who was currently standing in the doorway of her room. 'Nice going,' she told herself, 'Now they probably think you were eavesdropping'. Well, maybe she was a little, but it didn't help that they were talking so loud.

"Why not, Maddie?" Mordecai asked.

"Um, Mom and I are planning on watching a movie tonight," Maddie quickly said.

"Well, I've got a spare tv in the closet, we can hook it up in the bedroom," Mordecai suggested.

"Sounds fine to me," CJ said, "What about you, Maddie?"

"Yeah, terrific," Maddie replied.

"Hey guys, supper's ready!" Margaret called from the kitchen. Looking away from her dad and CJ, Maddie quickly went into the kitchen. Their round table that had three chairs surrounding it was now extended thanks to an extra piece of wood in the middle. Now it was oval shaped with two chairs on the two long sides. Maddie ended up sitting on the left side with Margaret while Mordecai sat with CJ.

The violet bird poked her chicken. Usually grilled chicken with mashed potatoes and corn was her favorite food. But tonight, she had barely touched it.

"Maddie? ... Maddie!"

"Huh?" Maddie said, looking up from her plate. "I was just asking you a question," CJ said.

"Oh," Maddie simply replied, "Um, what was it?"

"What are some of the things you like to do?" CJ repeated.

"Oh, uh, playing video games, going to the movies, play baseball," Maddie answered. She could have added 'singing' to the list, but she didn't dare sing in front of people, not even her own parents.

"Baseball, huh?" CJ said, "Cool. Although, I always preferred watching rather than playing." The rest of the table chuckled, but Maddie just replied with an 'uh-huh'.

Margaret frowned. "Maddie, are you okay?" she asked.

"Yeah, are you getting sick or something?" Mordecai asked, "I think we have some Tylenol somewhere if you need it."

"No, I'm fine," Maddie said, giving her parents a small smile. She didn't want them to worry, especially when they weren't the source of the problem. "I think I'm going to go eat in the living room, the movie's about to start."

"Take a napkin," Margaret said. She then added with a smile, "And make sure you save room for me."

"I will, Mom." With that, Maddie took her plate and glass of Radicola, and went into the living room.

About ten minutes later, Margaret joined her in the living room, bringing a big bowl of popcorn in with her. Cloudy Jay went into the bedroom while Mordecai grabbed a few games and the Wii system.

"Enjoy your movie," he said before giving Margaret a kiss on the cheek and ruffling Maddie's hair.

"Have fun, you two," Margaret replied, smiling at her husband. Mordecai smiled, and then closed the door so the video game noise didn't bother them. Even so, Maddie felt like she couldn't enjoy the movie.

'What are they doing in there?' she thought. Two adults, two_ close_ adults, in a room together with the door closed. So what if she was only nine, she had seen enough tv (and unfortunately, heard a lot from Mikey) to know what adults did behind closed doors. Nine letters: M-A-K-I-N-G O-U-T! Then there was another version Mikey told her about called 'French Style'. She felt like gagging just thinking about it.

'Stop it!' she scolded herself, 'Dad loves Mom, he would never do that!'

_'At least, not on purpose. But, if accidentally pushed by someone. She is pretty, and they like a lot of the same things...'_

'Shut up!' she told herself. She had to stop thinking like that. Besides, she would only be here for the weekend. Two people, one already married, couldn't fall in love in two days. That only happened in Disney Princess movies, and as much as she secretly loved those movies, she knew they were nowhere near realistic.

'That's not going to happen,' she told herself, pushing all thoughts about the cloud lady away and focusing all her attention on the movie. It was one of those romantic comedies, in this one there were three girls going to Europe. One gets mixed up with a model, one accidentally gets trapped inside a royal castle and has to pretend to be a servant (and ends up falling for one of the guards) and the third girl tries to help the other two.

Whether it was the actual good jokes (which were kinda rare) or the corniness of it all, the movie was still enjoyable. Laughing together at the final joke of the movie, Margaret and Maddie smiled as the credits started to roll. "Well, that was slightly better than expected," Margaret said. She wouldn't have minded a zombie thriller instead, but the movie was still pretty enjoyable.

"Yeah, but their fake British accents were still pretty bad," Maddie commented. The two laughed.

"Tell me about it. Well, goodnight Maddie," Margaret said, opening up her arms.

"Goodnight Mom," Maddie said, returning the hug. She then started walking to her room while Margaret switched it the tv to a different channel.

Still giggling about the movie, Maddie started to get under her covers. "Oh! I should probably say goodnight to Dad-" She then remembered the other person in her dad's room and frowned. "Oh stop it, you're being dumb," she told herself as she walked across the hall to her dad's room.

Opening the door, she saw Mordecai and CJ doing a fencing challenge on Wii Resort. CJ knocked Mordecai's character out with one final swing. "Yes!" she shouted in victory.

"I don't believe this," Mordecai said, feigning annoyance while CJ just giggled.

"Come on, Mordecool, give me a challenge," she said.

"Alright, you asked for it!" Mordecai quickly started looking for another game to play, one he knew he could win.

"Hey, Mordecai?" The bluejay looked up. "Look, seriously, I just wanted to say thanks for inviting me over.," CJ said. She sighed slightly, but she kept smiling. "As bad as things ended between us, and I still haven't _completely_ forgiven you..." Mordecai rubbed the back of his neck, clearly embarrassed. "But, I still really missed you and, I'm glad we could hang out again."

"Yeah, same here," Mordecai agreed, smiling. Without waiting another second later, CJ moved forward and hugged Mordecai tightly, and while he hesitated for a second due to surprise, he hugged back.

Maddie gasped, and then closed the door as quietly as she could. Her mind was raising a mile a minute. 'She's not just an old friend! She was his ex-girlfriend! They were that close! And now they're feeling the same way they did when they were dating! She wants him back!'

Quickly jumping into bed, Maddie snatched the phone off her desk and typed furiously, probably setting a record for the fastest text typed.

'To Robbie: Meet me at the park 2morrow. Need 2 talk. Something BIG happened!'

Tossing her phone back on her desk, Maddie covered herself with her blanket, and tried to get some sleep. Even if it was practically impossible.

**I could have made this a oneshot, but I've done a lot of those lately, and I need to try to get in the habit of writing multichapter stories again. So, Part two of this should be up soon. And don't worry CJ fans, I'm not going to do anything to her 'character destroying'-wise, I liked her too. She seemed like a cool character and I kinda hope we see her again. **

**So, please review, and I'll see you next time! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Wow! I didn't expect this story to get so many reviews and favorites! Did I ever tell you guys how awesome you all are? Well, since I'm home from Anime Iowa, and band camp starts tomorrow, I should try and update this. Hope you all enjoy part two! **

As soon as breakfast was over, Maddie told her parents she was going to the park to hang out with Robbie for an hour or two. Since it was colder in the mornings, she slipped on her favorite sweater (light purple with her favorite baseball team's logo on it) and left.

On her bike, she made it there in less than fifteen minutes. When she arrived at the playground, she saw Robbie sitting on the swings, wearing a striped green sweater. She smirked at him. "Shut up," he growled, "My mom made me wear it alright? So, what's up."

Maddie smiled fell. She sighed as she sat down on the old swing. "Well, you know how I told you CJ was cool and nice?" The raccoon nodded. "Well, I think she's too nice and cool."

"Why, are you jealous or something?" Robbie asked innocently. Maddie shot a glare at him. "What?"

"No, I'm not jealous of her. I think she's trying to get my dad to fall in love with her again."

"Wait, again?" Robbie repeated, "You mean, she was your dad's girlfriend?"

"Yeah, I heard them talking last night," Maddie started to explain, "Apparently they had a bad break-up, but CJ said she missed him. And my dad said he missed her. And they were sitting close and..."

"Did they kiss?" The two looked up and saw Mikey sitting on the one of the benches. The bird scowled.

"None of your business, Micheal," she snapped, "What are you even doing here?"

"Well, I was coming to tease you guys, but this sounds more interesting," Mikey replied, "So, did they kiss?"

"No, but she practically tackled him with a hug," Maddie replied, "and like I said they're always sitting together and smiling and laughing."

"So, does this mean your dad's a two-timer?" Mikey asked. The bird glared and stood up.

"My dad is not a two timer. He would never leave me and mom, at least not by choice!" she shouted.

"Okay, take it easy bro," Mikey replied, holding up his hands in defense. Maddie sighed and sat back down.

"It's just the way she's acting, being so nice and cool and pretty, I think she's trying to get my dad to love her again instead of Mom," Maddie continued, "My dad would never leave us, but she might make him forget about us."

"Maybe she's part siren," Robbie suggested, remembering a story he had read, "or something like that. I mean, it's possible. Heck, anything in this crazy town is possible."

Normally Maddie would have laughed a little and agree, but she didn't exactly feel like laughing. "I'm just, scared. I love both of my parents, I just don't want them to break up," she said quietly.

Mikey frowned. As much as he loved teasing the two, he couldn't bring himself to do it this time. He knew what it was like to feel scared and worried about your parents breaking up. Every once in a while, his own parents would have a huge fight. He would try to keep himself busy by listening to music, playing video games, or entertaining the twins so they didn't hear the fighting, but that wouldn't completely stop him from worrying.

Of course his parents would always kiss and make up after a day or two, and Mikey would stop worrying, at least until the next fight. No kid wanted their parents to break up.

"Look," Mikey started to say, "If someone was trying to flirt with one of my parents, I would just play a prank on them." The two looked up at the green boy.

"And that would make your parents stay together?" Robbie asked, a little confused.

"Yeah," Mikey replied, "The person trying to flirt with my mom or dad would be humiliated, and my parents could laugh at them together. Duh!"

"I guess that could work," Maddie said, "But what kind of prank should I pull on Cloudy Jay?"

"You're asking an expert," Mikey said with a smile. He started to think. "Hmm, well, if she's made out of clouds, you could pour water on her and make her fat."

"I don't think that would work," Robbie interrupted, "She's a cloud person, not a real cloud. And even if she was a real cloud, the water would just go through her."

"Fine Nerd! You think of something better!" Mikey said, unhappy that his idea was shot down.

"Well, there was this one prank my dad pulled on Benson last April Fools," Robbie started to say. He explained the prank, and Maddie smiled slightly. Even Mikey agreed it sounded like a great idea.

When she got home, Maddie took the gallon of ice cream (which just happened to be one of CJ's favorite snacks, which is why Mordecai had bought it the night before) they had in the freezer and took it outside, making sure that no one saw her. Just because it was autumn didn't mean the sun stopped shining. In two hours, the entire box was nothing but ice cream soup.

Going back inside, Maddie carefully placed the ice cream in the freezer so when someone opened the door, it would fall and pour all over them. The nine year old started to walk away but then slowly stopped.

'Are you really going to do this?' she asked herself. There were so many ways it could backfire, all of them ending with Maddie getting in trouble. Heck, even if the prank went right she could still get in trouble. 'Do I really want to prank her?'

Before she could answer this question, she heard loud laughter coming from the living room. She peeked into the room, and saw CJ and Mordecai sitting on the couch playing video games while Margaret was on her computer chatting with Eileen.

They were sitting close to each other, and CJ kept smiling at Mordecai. Her mind flashed back to when the two hugged, and when she looked at the two again, it may have been her imagination, but it looked like CJ was going to try and kiss him next.

The bird scowled and went to her room without looking back. 'Hope you brought a change of clothes, Cloudy,' she thought as she flopped down on her bed and took out her DS. In no time, she was playing her game and forgetting all about CJ and the prank.

"Yeah! Take that!" she cheered as her Pokemon finished off the last of her opponent's team. Smiling, she got ready to challenge another opponent.

"Hey Mordecai, do you care if I have some more of that ice cream?" she heard CJ say from the living room. Maddie's stomach did a flip flop, whether it was nerves or excitement, she wasn't sure.

"No wait, I'll get it for you." Maddie's heart practically stopped. No no no no.

"It's cool, I've got it Mordecai." Yes yes yes yes.

"It's fine, I want some too so I might as well." No no no no! She had to stop him! Jumping out of bed, she ran past the living room and into the kitchen just as her dad started opening the door.

"Dad! Wait!"

Everything after that seemed like slow motion. As soon as the door opened far enough, the box fell and poured ice cream over Mordecai's face and chest. It splattered on the floor, making a mess much bigger than Maddie expected. Mordecai let out a surprised yell, causing both CJ and Margaret to come running in.

"What happened?" Margaret asked, "Mordecai!"

The bluejay tried to wipe the melted ice cream away from his eyes, and looked at Maddie. He could tell just by looking at Maddie's face that she had something to do with the ice cream.

"Uh, I, er," Maddie tried to say, but she couldn't seem to form the words. She knew it was already over. The second the words "Dad wait" left her mouth it was over. So, she simply shut herself up and tried to look as sorry as possible.

Mordecai, as mad as he was, didn't say anything. He simply threw his wings up, and slowly crossed his arms. Maddie knew what that meant. She was in big trouble now.

"Maddie, room," Mordecai said finally.

"Dad, I'm sor-" Maddie tried to say but Margaret interrupted her.

"Maddie, you heard your dad," she said, sounding equally as mad, "Room."

Blinking away the tears, Maddie quickly went to her room and shut the door. 'I'm so stupid,' she thought as she laid down on her bed. As much as she hated CJ, it wasn't worth getting in trouble. She tried to fix the situation, but just made it worse for herself.

"Nice job, Maddie," she told herself as she laid face down on her pillows.

She didn't know how much time had passed, but shortly after she was sent to her room, she heard someone knock on her door. "Come in," she mumbled. While her parents usually didn't yell at her unless she had really screwed up, she still didn't like the talks they gave her whenever she got into trouble just simply because she hated feeling guilty.

But surprisingly, it wasn't either of her parents. "Hey kiddo," Cloudy Jay said as she opened the door. Maddie started to scowl, but stopped. "Can I still come in?"

"... Yeah." The woman stepped inside and closed the door. She then sat down on Maddie's bed. Maddie didn't sit up.

"Look, I know that ice cream was meant for me," CJ started to say. Maddie stayed silent. "I don't mind if you hate me, but I don't like secrets, so can I please know why?"

Maddie thought about staying silent. Why should she tell? She only knew CJ for a day, why should she open up to her. But, she then figured that her parents would want an explanation, so she might as well give it now.

"Because, you like my dad," Maddie replied, "You're always sitting together and laughing, and last night I saw you guys hugging. I also heard you talking about how you missed him and you're sorry you guys broke up. That's why you came here for the weekend right? Because you missed him and you wanted to be his girlfriend again."

CJ surprisingly didn't start getting defensive or angry. In fact, when Maddie looked up at her, the cloud woman was smiling. "Maddie, do you want to see something neat?"

"... What is it?" Maddie asked, the curiosity getting to her.

CJ held out her hand, and on the middle finger was a beautiful ring. The band was silver, and on the side were small jewels, one for each color. Sitting in the middle, there was a small diamond cut so it reflected the colors of the jewels and made a small rainbow in the right light.

"Whoa," Maddie breathed.

"Yeah, that's what I said. It's pretty beautiful," CJ smiled nostalgically, "when my husband proposed, he said he got this one because I was the rainbow of light in his life or something. It was pretty corny, but also really sweet, and something I'll never forget."

Maddie paled. "Your, husband?"

"Well, not for a few months. The wedding's in the Spring, and I was hoping you guys could come," CJ smiled. Maddie looked away from CJ, feeling stupid for letting her thoughts get to her. The cloud woman placed a hand on Maddie's shoulder. "Hey, it's okay. You were just trying to protect your family.

"You know, I did like Mordecai once." Maddie looked up. "Yeah, but he didn't like me. We were never even a couple, we were just friends. And that conversation you heard, it wasn't about a break up. I just got really mad at him and decided I couldn't be friends with him, at least not at that time. Then, a few months ago, after my boyfriend proposed, I decided to give him a call. We talked for about two hours, I had forgotten how much I missed him. He was actually the one who suggested I come over, not only because he wanted to hang out again, but because he wanted me to be friends with Margaret, and to meet you."

"He did?" Maddie asked. CJ nodded. The bird stayed silent for a few moments, and then said, "I'm sorry I tried to dump ice cream on you."

CJ chuckled. "It's fine, kiddo." The two hugged and smiled at one another.

"Well, I see things are getting better between you two," said a female voice. Maddie looked up and saw her parents in the doorway.

"Were you guys eavesdropping?" Maddie asked, frowning.

"No, just making sure things were going okay," Mordecai replied with a smile. Maddie stood up and walked towards them.

"I'm sorry," she said. Her parents simply smiled at her, and that's all she needed to see. She hugged both her parents, and they didn't hesitate hugging her back. "Sooo, am I still in trouble?"

"Help me clean the kitchen floor, then we'll talk," Mordecai replied.

Maddie chuckled. "Okay, okay."

The rest of the day went great. After cleaning the mess, Maddie accepted CJ's offer to play video games. "Well, you're pretty good, but I still think I'm better," CJ taunted.

"Yeah right!" Maddie shouted back, "Bring it on, Auntie Jay." CJ smiled. 'Auntie Jay,' she thought, 'I like the sound of that.'

While the girls played, Mordecai got up and walked into the kitchen where Margaret was cooking dinner. "Looks like they're friends," Mordecai commented. It was great to see CJ getting along with everyone in the family.

"Yeah," Margaret replied. Mordecai frowned.

"Hey, what's wrong?" he asked.

"Nothing," Margaret replied, "What makes you think anything's wrong?"

"Uh, nothing," Mordecai replied. The two stood in awkward silence. "You know, I'm glad she was able to stay for the weekend, but I'm also kinda glad she's leaving tomorrow."

"Why's that?"

"Because, there's someone else I want to spend the day with," Mordecai answered, "She's pretty cool. A business woman, but she's not uptight, she's a lot of fun actually. And even though it took me forever to even say hi to her, she still likes me a lot. Right?"

Margaret just laughed. "You are so corny," she said, "Wasn't that said in 'Shy Guy'?"

"Hey, that's not corny!" Margaret didn't try to argue. She just walked over to the bluejay and kissed him, and of course Mordecai kissed back.

Maddie wasn't the only one who wasn't entirely happy with CJ staying over. Margaret wasn't as worried, but she still had her doubts at times. 'Does he ever wish he liked her instead of me?' was one of the thoughts she heard the most. But, at moments like this, there were no doubts in her mind.

"I love you, Mordecai," she said, smiling as she broke the kiss.

"I love you too," Mordecai replied before leaning in for another kiss, which Margaret happily accepted. Unknown to either of them, Maddie was standing in the doorway.

As slightly gross as it was, Maddie still smiled. "I love you guys too," she said quietly before going back into the living room.

THE END

**Hope you guys liked it. Please review, and I'll see you in my next story! **


End file.
